


Scent

by TommieServo



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Solo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommieServo/pseuds/TommieServo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna leaned back, closing the wardrobe doors, and pressing the bunad against her chest at the memory. She brought the collar to her nose and inhaled deeply. Hans’s scent filled her nose, strengthening the memory of the passionate kiss they shared. Warmth washed over her, panting much like she was after the kiss that day. It was the first time she ever felt desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

The young Queen Anna sat beside her window, staring out at the gates with a drowsy and longing look. Three days it has been since her husband, King Hans, had left on a hunting trip with his visiting brother. He was due to return home this day, but Anna could hardly wait much longer. She was nervous about the trip, worried that Hans would be injured or killed. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing anyone else in her life. His response was a reassuring kiss and a promise that he would be okay as it would be a short hunt. It calmed her fears, a good wife never stops worrying. There had been no news since he left. No news is good news she supposed.

Anna didn’t know what to make of her husband’s brother, Prince Eirik. Eirik is the closest to Hans’s age, being only three years older. She learned he was one of the brothers who treated Hans as if he were invisible. When they received his letter he would be traveling to Arendelle, Hans was quite amused that now Eirik wants to spend time with him. Her brother-in-law had been nothing but a polite guest since his arrival; however, she could tell the relationship between him and Hans was tense. Anna was annoyed when Hans invited him for a hunt, but after promises he would be okay, she thought it would be a good bonding experience for the two. She herself wished the same opportunity was present with Elsa, her older sister, before her unfortunate accident.

Eirik also arrived with his wife, Princess Jorunn, and his 30-month old daughter, Princess Kari. It was a shock to Anna that Jorunn was the same age as her. Jorunn was extremely beautiful with raven black hair, porcelain skin, and the poise of a true queen. Anna could not help but feel inadequate and self-conscious around Jorunn. Elsa was the oldest and was expected to be the heir to the throne, but her untimely death left Anna to take up responsibilities she was never prepared to handle. Thank goodness for Hans to be in her life as he handled the responsibility so perfectly, Anna would have been lost without him. 

It wasn’t until the hunting trip the two ladies got to know each other. Jorunn was stunned that the Queen of Arendelle was so free-spirited, but she was happy to be around a woman her age and relax her regal persona for a change. Anna also adored her niece, who looked so much like her mother but had her uncle’s eyes. She looked forward to the day she and Hans had a child of their own.

The kingdom still had to be run with her husband gone. Anna wish she could spend all day with her new family, but there were still tasks that needed overseeing. Hans left an itinerary behind for her to follow that helped tremendously, but it just made her think of him more. It was already hard to sleep without his warm body beside her and the sound of his steady breath that she found soothing.

Anna turned her eyes away from the window and began scanning the room. Her eyes lingered on the snow globe on her writing desk. It was an engagement gift Hans had given her during her sister’s coronation party. Anna walked over to the other side of the room, picked up the snow globe, and shook it, watching as the tiny flakes slowly trickled down on the castle inside the glass. A warm smile graced her lips as she let out a small sigh. Her eyes turned to the wardrobe next to her desk. She set down the snow globe and opened the wardrobe’s doors. Inside was where Hans kept his less formal attire. Anna sifted through the various bunads until she found a particular one: the grey bunad he wore when they first met. She pulled it out of the wardrobe, reminiscing on the day they met and the smile on his face when he gave her his hand to pull her up.

The first time they went horseback riding together he wore the same bunad. It was just the two of them as they rode through the forest. Anna sat side-saddle with Hans’s strong arms around her, preventing her from sliding off whenever his horse galloped. It was frightening at first as she clung onto her soon-to-be husband, but shortly it became exciting. She thought of the sound of Hans’s heartbeat as they ran through the forest. The couple couldn’t help but laugh when they finally slowed down. Anna remembered the blush that crept upon her as she realized how close Hans was to her on that horse. She could still recall vividly the warm smile on his lips, his intense green eyes on her, and the natural force that closed the space between them.

Anna leaned back, closing the wardrobe doors, and pressing the bunad against her chest at the memory. She brought the collar to her nose and inhaled deeply. Hans’s scent filled her nose, strengthening the memory of the passionate kissed they shared. Warmth washed over her, panting much like she was after the kiss that day. It was the first time she ever felt desire.

The warmth soon turned into arousal. It coursed through every inch of her and tried to escape through her skin. Her breasts ached against her nightgown as the it spread to her loins. She laid the bunad out on her bed and smoothed out any wrinkles. Her hands ran over a lump in the clothes. She reached into an inner pocket and pulled out a pair of white gloves.

Anna matched her right hand with the matching glove, rubbing it against her cheek, imagining his own hand caressing her. Her other hand, holding the other glove, trailed down onto her breast, massaging and pinching the nipple. A small moan escaped her as she left her cheek and moved to rub her crotch. She removed her hands and looked at the gloves she was holding when an idea came to her.

She slipped on her husband's gloves even though they hung loosely over her small hands. Anna laid down on top of the bunad on the bed. She brought her gloved hands up to her nose and deeply inhaled, thinking back on that day in the forest. She moved her hands up and down the front of her body, moaning softly as she became wet at his imagined touch.

"They" pulled up her nightgown, revealing her nude folds. "He" kept the left to pinch an erect teat through the thin cloth as the right massaged the lips until they were moist. Anna cried loudly as she felt the gloves rub her clit, arching towards her fingers. The hand that was attending to her breast lightly covered her mouth, muffling her moans as she began to pump a finger inside of her and palm her sensitive nub.

Hans’s scent filled her nose again and brought her back to that day. Two gloved fingers were placed against her lips, remembering the feel of his lips passionately pressed against hers. A shudder ran up her spine as the ghost of his lips trailed to her neck and his hands moved all over her body. Her hips rocked in rhythm with her strokes as spasms ran through her shoulders. She wrapped her lips around a gloved finger, failing to quiet her whimpers.

His hands worked harder and faster, pleasure building up inside of her. Her hips lifted themselves up off the coattails of the bunad and began to involuntarily pump her finger. She grabbed the shoulder of the bunad and brought the cloth to her mouth. Inhaling, gasping, recalling when she first felt his arousal pressing into her hip. His moan then she could hear once more and it finally brought her over the edge.

Anna screamed into the cloth of the bunad as her walls clenched around her pumping finger, allowing the bliss of this moment to wash over her mind. Her palm continued to rub her arousal, trying to draw as much out of her orgasm as possible. She rested her hips back on the bed as she removed her finger from inside her and stroked herself a few more times.

After a few moments, Anna let go of the bunad and breathed heavily, gathering her thoughts. She turned to look at the snow globe with half-lidded eyes. The euphoria soon left her, but she still ached inside to be near her husband once more.

Her husband’s glove was glistening with her juices. She removed both gloves and tossed them in the direction of the laundry basket, missing it entirely. Lifting herself, she pulled the bunad out from underneath her. It was covered in her sweat and would have to be washed, too. She brought it to her nose once more, now inhaling their two scents together. Anna smiled and gathered herself to be presentable when her husband returned. She hoped he missed her just as much as she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my NSFW tumblr, frozen-heartburns. Cleaned it up a bit for AO3.


End file.
